Revolution
by The Queen Dork
Summary: Post Living Doll.  As Sara clings to life the team struggle to find a clue which could save her, but they might not be in time.
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks to Joan and Susan for the great beta job.

SPOILERS: Living Doll, Empty Eyes, and The Good the Bad and the Dominatrix.

**CHAPTER ONE: Lost and Found**

Grissom sat on the bench outside the interrogation room with his head buried in his hands. Tears stung his eyes as he thought of how he let everyone down, his team, himself, and especially Sara. He had pleaded desperately for Natalie to tell him where Sara was.

He had failed. Failed- verb, meaning: to prove deficient. Deficient he felt.

It wasn't just the past few hours which pulled the strings of his heart. It was everything that had happened in the past few weeks, months even. He had heard the same rumours she had. Though they weren't true he couldn't prove they were wrong. He had left Sara out of what he was doing, he had been distant and cold to her; he walked away from her and stayed the night at Lady Heather's. He hadn't slept with Heather; the thought never entered his mind. He knew if he were to cross that line he would lose the love of his life forever.

Trust. In his mind he had broken her trust, even though she told him she believed him when he said he hadn't done anything. However, he could still see the pain in her eyes. He couldn't take that away, and he wished with everything that he could. All he wanted to do was to fix things and he feared he lost his chance. He had become just like every other man in Sara's life who had hurt her deeply.

"Gil." Brass touched his friend's shoulder. "I think we should go with the bleach now." Getting no response, he took a seat next to his friend. "Look, I know how you must be feeling. When Ellie was in danger..."

"Ellie is your daughter, Jim." Grissom turned his eyes to the man next to him. "Your daughter! Sara...she's my...everything." He didn't care that tears were sliding down his cheeks. There were more important things than holding up his tough exterior.

Brass shook his head. "Gil."

"No! Don't Gil me. Sara could be dead somewhere and it's my fault. Don't you get that? Can't you see that?" Grissom stood, walked over to the opposite wall and punched it. He rested his head against the wall and continued to softly beat his fist against it. "I let her down. I promised..." His words caught in his throat. He just couldn't take it anymore. He was trying to hold out some hope, but he knew Sara was likely dead somewhere.

----------------------------------

Rain fell steadily, causing the earth to become soft and thick. Thunder crashed somewhere in the vast Nevada desert as the temperature slowly began to drop. Sara laid on her stomach pinned underneath a Mustang. Her eyes fluttered open once again as she hoped it had all just been a nightmare.

Stuck. She was still there and still stuck in the same position. She had one arm along her side and one arm free to the elements. Every breath she took hurt worse than the last one. Her mouth was so dry that it was impossible to swallow. She wanted to give up. The pain was too much for her. As she was about to surrender herself to a peaceful sleep, she felt someone grab her hand.

It took a minute before Sara was able to see the person. "Cammie?"

Cammie Brookston had died in Sara's arms a couple months prior. Killed by a nut job who not only killed her, but slaughtered the all the women who lived with Cammie. Now she was there kneeling in front of Sara. She looked different. The woman had a reassuring smile, and she seemed to glow. "Shh." She touched Sara's hair softly. "Save your strength." Cammie was happy to be there for Sara, just as Sara had been there for her a few weeks prior. "Just speak with your thoughts...I can hear them, as you can hear mine."

As a wave a pain rushed through Sara's body once again, she clenched Cammie's hand harder. The surge of pain brought fresh tears to Sara's eyes. She could taste the mud caused by the rain starting to seep into her mouth. All attempts at coughing just caused more filth to enter her body. 'I never got to tell him goodbye. I've been so upset with him. He'll never know I...' Sara started to gag on the sludge sliding down her throat.

'Just hold on a bit longer.' Cammie's words of comfort fell on deaf ears as Sara slipped back into unconsciousness.

----------------------------------

Back at the lab Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Greg were all in the break room looking over Natalie's sketch book, the mini of Sara's death, and all the other miniatures.

"I've never seen him like this." Catherine took a seat next to Warrick in the break room. "He's taking this so hard. I don't know how he's going to get through this." She pinched the top of her nose as she shook her head.

"Damn it!" Nick punched the table. "We should be doing something besides sitting here. We can all go out looking. There's nothing here, no clues, not a damn thing."

Greg stood up throwing the sketch book down. "I'm with Nick, we haven't made any progress. None of this is helping, it's just keeping us busy and we should be out looking for her before it's too late."

"Look I know you're frustrated but we'll find something. We need to stay here; us going out and getting lost won't help," reasoned Catherine. Picking up the sketch book, she began to flip through it.

"I should've known you'd say something like that." Nick turned and narrowed his eyes at Catherine.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Catherine as she put the book aside for a moment.

"You know what it meant!" Nick had enough and was overly pissed off.

"Obviously I don't." Catherine looked from Nick to Greg to Warrick. "One of you wants to clue me in here?"

"Look Cath it's just you seem more concerned about the affect this will have on Grissom than you do about Sara dying somewhere." Warrick spoke softly. "Sometimes it comes across as if you don't really care about her or her safety. We know you do, but you two _have_ bumped heads several times in the past. She's out there alone and dying and you don't seem too upset."

"You guys really believe that?" After a few moments of silence, Catherine stood up. "Fine, carry on here I...I'm going to see if Hodges has anything." With that she sulked out of the room.

"I think her feelings were hurt," stated Greg as he looked at the two men.

"Like I care!" Nick went back to the table to take a seat. With a sigh he picked up Natalie's file, but stopped when he caught the two pair of eyes grinding on him.

"What!"

Warrick just shook his head. He knew Nick was just lashing out because he felt helpless and fearful. He could see the fear of losing Sara eating at his friend. "Nothing man. Let's just continue to look, there has to be something."

----------------------------------

Down an old beaten nearly abandoned road in the Nevada desert, a car caring carrying three women neared Sara's location. "I think we're lost." Melanie took her eyes off the road for a moment to look at the passenger next to her. "Chris?"

Christa was holding the map and turning it one way as she turned her head the other. "We're not lost."

"No? Then what are we?" Melanie sighed heavily as she watched the rain drops crash against the windshield.

"We are temporary unaware as to our location." Christa laughed turning to Mel.

Melanie shook her head and smiled. She rubbed the back of her neck a bit. "Man it's hot in here." She flipped off the air condition and rolled her window down. "No point in wasting fuel. We might need it later." The wind blew through her dark brown hair as she listened to nothing but silence.

Christa leaned her head against the head rest and closed her eyes. 'Peace and quiet'. She loved the quiet sound of the wind rushing in the car window.The silence was suddenly broken when the third and youngest of the women started to sing from the back seat.

"_Oh here she comes  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
Oh here she comes  
She's a man eater  
Oh here she comes  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
Oh here she comes  
She's a man eater_"

Christa looked back and saw Kacee wiggling as she was laying down on the back seat. Kacee's eyes were closed tightly and she tossing her iPod from one hand to the other.

"_I wouldn't if I were you  
I know what she can do  
She's deadly man, and she could really rip your world apart  
Mind over matter  
The beauty is there but a beast is in the heart_"

A mischievous grin crossed Christa's face. "Let's do it."

Melanie giggled.

"On three." Christa turned around and faced forward once again. "One, two, three..."

"AHHH!" Both women in the front seat screamed at the top of their lungs causing Kacee to jump up screaming as well.

"Frogs in a bucket." Kacee tried to catch her breath over the sound of laughter. Once she realized there was no danger, she let out an exhausted breath. "Not funny you two, so not funny. Why on Venus would you do such a thing?"

Both Melanie and Christa started to sing...

"_Oh here she comes  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
Oh here she comes  
She's a man eater_"

"I wasn't singing that loud!" Kacee sat back in her seat. She smiled as she looked out her window. "Are we there yet?"

"No." Christa looked back at Kacee.

"Hmm" Kacee placed a bag on her lap and pulled out her cell phone. "Oh fiddles, no signal." Sighing she pulled a hair brush out of her bag and started to brush her hair. "Are we there yet?"

Mel sighed and looked in the rear view mirror. "No. Einstein here got us lost. So who knows when we will get there or where we are."

"I know where we are." Kacee smiled as she continued to brush her hair out.

"I'm afraid to ask." Christa turned to Mel then the Kacee. "Where are we then?"

"Planet Earth." Kacee laughed and looked out the window. "Although...by the looks of it, Mars perhaps."

"Ha, ha, you think you're so cute." Melanie shook her head.

"I am." Kacee leaned forward.

"Well you're not as cute as you think you are my dear." Christa blew into Kacee's hair.

"I know." Kacee smiled at Christa. "I'm cuter."

"Yeah, in your head!" Melanie smiled to herself. "Kacee Face could you do me flavour?"

"Chocolate or Vanilla? And I like it in my head, I never get lonely there." Kacee wiggled her eyebrows.

"Not funny. But could you please try to call information." Melanie asked the younger woman. "We need to find a way to civilisation."

"Hmm." Kacee pulled out her phone and waved it around the air. "No signal."

Melanie sighed. 'What a crappy network.'

----------------------------------

Trying to hold her composure Catherine walked into the tech room. "Hey Hodges, got anything?"

"Not really. I took the results from the sand sample and compared them with the scale of Sara's..." Hodges' voice trailed off a moment before showing Catherine his computer screen. "Going on the results and the scale, there are twenty matches in a five hundred mile radius where she could be." Hanging his head in defeat he looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Catherine turned to walk out of the room.

"Too bad you don't know how long it took Natalie to take her and return to Vegas." Hodges mumbled.

"What did you say?" Catherine turned to Hodges and walked back to him.

----------------------------------

Melanie yawned as she carried on with the drive. The car had become quiet now with Christa fast asleep- her head against the window and Kacee sitting listen to her iPod once again.

Kacee took an earpiece out and leaned forward. "You want me to take over so you can have a break. You've been driving for like nearly nine hours now."

"That would be great if you don't..." Melanie stopped when something on the side of the road caught her eye. Quickly she turned the car sharply and pulled off of the road. "Do you see that?"

"It looks old." Kacee looked at the sight before the car. The red Mustang lay on its top off to the side of the road. "Maybe we should find the nearest town and send help." She couldn't see any sign of life around the car. She pulled out her cell and checked it. "Still no signal. Mel please, let's just go."

"Chris." Melanie nudged Christa until she was awake and alert. "Look."

Christa looked out the window. "What is that? Is someone in there?" She opened the car door and got out.

"Wait for me," called Melanie, as she jumped out followed by Kacee.

"If we get killed..." Kacee shouted as she walked behind the other women. "I've seen the slasher movies you two force me watch. This is how it always goes. Women alone in the middle of nowhere. Some psycho is going to be in there ready to jump out and kill us."

"You mean the movies you bury your head into a pillow over?" Melanie looked back as all three walked closer to the car. "And if this were a scary movie, you'd have nothing to worry about." She snickered as they reached the car.

All three women froze as they walked around the side of the car and saw a hand sticking out. "Oh my..." Christa managed to get out. Before anyone else could say something they watched the hand claw at the thick mud.

"They're alive." Melanie's voice cracked. "We've got to get help." She led the way as they all rushed down to the mud and gunk. "Kace call for help."

Kacee pulled her phone out and then remembered the signal issue. "Damn guys, I have no..." She looked down at her phone in amazement. "Full signal?"

----------------------------------

Catherine came rushing back into the break room. "We may have something. Sara left here just after four and Sofia said they arrived at her apartment just before six.

That's almost a two hour window. That still gives her plenty of time to take her somewhere."Nick shook his head two hours was a long time and he didn't think it would really help.

"No, but she would to have had help." Catherine started to flip though the papers on the table. "She doesn't have a driver's licence. So renting a car would be nearly impossible. That leaves us with either borrowing a car or she had help. Plus there's the fact that she would've had to have gotten the mustang out to the desert. And I would assume she'd need some help moving Sara..."

"Really?" I mean it's not like Sara weighs a lot. She's tiny." Greg's frustration was increasing by each moment and it became more apparent by the way he replied to Catherine.

"I know that, but Natalie isn't that big either. She would've had to drug Sara or incapacitate her somehow. There's no way Sara would go quietly. And lifting dead weight into a car, then removing her and placing her under it, something is off." Catherine spoke quickly as she explained what she was thinking. She knew if they cross referenced as much information as possible they could find her. It was just a matter of time; time she knew that was greatly ticking away.

"Catherine." Hodges stood at the door of the break room. "I did some more cross references." He walked over to Catherine and handed her the paper. "I've got it narrowed down to four possible locations. And I have this friend in search and rescue. I went to call in a favour but he's out on a call..."

"Why are you wasting our time with this?" Nick snapped at Hodges. He couldn't see what this friend being out on a call had anything to do with finding Sara.

"He was sent to help some women who came upon an accident. They said there was a woman pinned under a car." Hodges watched as their faces turned white. "I also called Officer Witman, another good friend. He said he knew about it and Sofia was sent ahead to find out if it was Sara."

"Should we go?" Warrick asked as he jumped up.

"No...yes..." Catherine rubbed the back of her neck while trying to think. "Alright here's what we're going to do."

----------------------------------

Sara thought she was dreaming. She thought she could hear voices near her. As she forced her eyes open she could see two women looking in on her. One was holding her hand and the other was keeping the mud away from her nose and mouth. "Please...help."

"Help's on the way, dear. I can hear a chopper. Just hang in there." Christa softy spoke as she removed more mud from around Sara's face. "One of my friends is going to set a flare off so the chopper can see us, it might be a bit noisy."

Sara slammed her eyes closed when she heard the bang of the flair gun. It seemed like an eternity until she heard the roar of the helicopter. The down drafts of the blades gave her a sense of hope.

----------------------------------

Greg and Warrick stopped at the end of the corridor. They watched Brass and Grissom as they sat and talked outside the interrogation room. "Remember Greg, not a word to Grissom. Not until Nick or Catherine call."

"Got it." Greg took a few deep breaths before following Warrick. His stomach started to get knots as he got closer to Grissom. He had a feeling his boss wouldn't be happy to see them. That feeling increased when the older man saw them coming.

"What are you two doing here?" Grissom started to raise his voice as he walked towards Greg and Warrick. "Did you find something?" Do you know where she is?"

Both men stood in silence. They didn't know what to say at first. "Catherine...she umm, she wanted us to collect Natalie's clothes and process her." Warrick had finally thought of a good excuse for being there, although he wished he would have thought of one beforehand.

Grissom glared at the two men before him. Something was up. They both looked as if they were hiding something, plus their hands were empty. "Shouldn't you need your kits then?"

"Oh." Greg snapped his head to Warrick. "I knew we were forgetting something. We'll just run back and get them."

"Do that." Grissom shook his head and walked away. He didn't understand why Catherine would send the two of them and not come herself. Plus, he knew Greg and Warrick wouldn't just forget their kits. Something smelled fishy and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He walked into the observation room and pulled out his cell phone. Staring at Natalie through the glass he dialled Catherine's number and waited for an answer that didn't come. His suspicions were confirmed at that moment. He knew what was going on, and what Warrick and Greg were really doing there. It wasn't collecting evidence.

---TBC---


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting and Awaking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful betas Joan and Susan.

**CHAPTER TWO: Waiting and Awaking **

Sofia stood close to the accident site, watching the rescue effort. She should be concentrating on talking with the three women who had found Sara, but she couldn't get into it. This was the first time in her career that a case had rattled her in such a way that she couldn't do her job. She kept praying she wouldn't have to go back to the lab and tell them Sara was gone. She couldn't even comprehend how to do that. Not Sara. Not their Sara. Not this way.

As Christa, Kacee, and Melanie huddled together in a blanket, Kacee looked at Sofia. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah..." Sofia had to take a moment. "She's a...co-wor...friend." Sofia hadn't realized she considered Sara a friend. It wasn't like they were close. Not close at all, but yet Sofia was hurting as if she was watching her best friend die.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Christa pulled her friends closer to her. The thought of losing one of them caused tears to fall from her eyes. "Is she going to be alright?"

Sofia shook her head. "I don't know." Turning to the ladies, she sighed, "I'm going to get someone to speak with you." She quickly turned away and walked off.

-------------------------------

"Where is she?" Grissom shouted, causing everyone to turn in his direction. His eyes were fixated on Warrick and Greg who stood with Brass at the end of the hall. He made a bee line towards the three men. "Where is she?"

"Gil, calm down. There's a chance it isn't her." Brass stepped past Warrick and Greg. "Sofia should call as soon as she knows something. There's nothing you can do there." He was trying to get Grissom to relax and think straight. "Let's go to my office and talk. We can wait there until we get news."

Grissom just stood there. He couldn't find the right words- if there were. He couldn't just stand there while Sara was out there. He needed to be there to hold her hand to tell her everything was going to be fine. He needed to see her breath, to hear her voice, to hear...he just needed her. "I can't sit and wait. I have to do something."

"I'm going to say this as a friend, there's nothing you can do at the moment. Everything that can be processed has been processed. Natalie's going to be transferred to a psych ward until she can be evaluated, and Sofia should be calling soon." Brass placed his hand on Grissom's shoulder. He had never seen Grissom this distraught, and he feared what would happen if they received the worst possible news.

"Come on Boss, we'll wait with you." Warrick stepped forward and the four walked to Brass's office.

----------------------------------------

Nick and Catherine were nearing the rescue site. Both remained silent; lost in their own thoughts, neither knew what to say to the other. It hurt too much to think about what might happen. The Nevada barren desert landscape passed by in a blur when the ring of Catherine's cell phone cut through the silence like a knife.

Catherine sighed and looked at her phone. Her hand began to shake as she reached for it. "Sofia, what do you have? Is it Sara? How is she?" She paused for a moment and listened. Tears built up in her eyes as she turned her attention off the road for a moment to look at Nick. "That's not a problem...no, no, no…do that...thanks, bye."

Nick swallowed as he watched Catherine put the phone down and then suddenly pull off to the side of the road to turn around. He didn't know if he wanted to know. If it was bad news it would be too real once she said it. A part of him never wanted to know, remaining delusional about the whole situation would be fine; however that wasn't an option. Sucking up all his strength he asked. "Sara...is she..."

"Alive." Catherine took a moment. "She's not in good shape but she's alive. Sofia is going to go with the air ambulance. She said we should turn around and head back, she'll meet us at the hospital."

"There was more, wasn't there?" Nick knew there was something Catherine wasn't telling him. He could see it written all over her face. "Is Sara really okay?"

"Depends what you mean by okay." Catherine sighed softly. "Sofia asked that we call Brass for her. She said we all should meet her at the hospital. She's called Ecklie and he has sent Day Shift out to process."

Nick didn't need to ask why. He knew it had to be bad if Ecklie was going to pull them from the case so they all could be at the hospital. He hoped they could make it back in time. "You want me to call Brass for you?"

"No, I'll do it. Thanks for the offer though." Catherine composed herself before picking up her cell phone.

---------------------------------------

Brass's office was quiet. Since they had entered the room not one of the four spoke, they were on pins and needles as they awaited the phone call that would challenge their faith in everything they once believed in.

Brass took his focus off the phone and turned it to Grissom then to Warrick. "Rick, why don't you and Greg go get a coffee." His eyes narrowed to let the younger men know to give him a minute alone with Grissom.

With a nod and nothing more Warrick and Greg stood up and walked out of the room leaving Grissom and Brass. "It's a difficult job isn't it Gil?"

Grissom sat there in the chair, his lips were pressed firmly together, his eyes narrow, and his nostrils flared as he breathed. "What is?"

"Acting strong. You shouldn't be ashamed you let your guard down. So you cried. It wouldn't be the end of the word if the others saw what I did. We all have our emotional breaking point and that's fine." Normally Brass wasn't a man of many words. He would give one liners, sometimes two. However he tried to open up more to people when they needed him, though he would be the first to admit it hadn't been going very well. In a moment such as they were all facing, finding words was difficult enough, finding the right words was even harder. "We all love her. And there is no way she deserved this. Everyone will understand if you're upset."

Grissom shook his head slightly as he got lost in his own thoughts.

'How could anyone understand if I cried or got angry? I'm supposed to be the tin man. Show no feelings. Act as if nothing affects me. After all even though the love of my life is alone dying somewhere, that in no way exempts me from losing control to even shed a few tears. That's how others see me, right? I've got to be strong. Any crying I need to do should only be done privately. That's what I do. I can't lose control, no matter what. God, if Sara dies, I will have to act as if it's just another day. I can't lose her and if I do...I don't think I can be a tin man anymore. And if I can't, then everyone will think less of me.'

Instead Grissom merely replied, "I really don't want to talk about this."

Before Brass could think of something to say, his cell phone rang. He was scared to pick it up; afraid of what he might hear. He had to though and reluctantly he answered it. "Brass...Catherine, what..." He held a finger up to Grissom while he listened.

Grissom felt as if his heart had come to a full stop in his chest. He swore he didn't breathe either. His nails had dug into the arms of the chair he was sitting in. The world stood still for a moment and everything became quiet. His eyes slammed shut and he sent a silent wish from his heart to Sara's. 'Please be alive.'

"We're walking out the door now." Brass ended the call as he stood up.

"How is she?" Grissom asked as he rushed to the door.

"Catherine just said she was alive and we should get to the hospital. They've turned back and will meet us there. Sofia is in the helicopter so she asked Cath to call me." Brass stopped suddenly and turned to Grissom. "Gil, she'll make it. You'll see."

---------------------------------------------------

Sofia sat in the front of the helicopter, staring out of the window at the bright lights of Vegas. She had convinced the flight crew she had to be with Sara. Reluctantly they had allowed her. She had wasted no time in getting in. Every once in a while she glanced in the back of the helicopter; unfortunately her view was always blocked.

It was hectic in the back of the helicopter as everyone was trying to keep Sara's condition stable until they got her to the hospital. It was a battle that seemed more difficult than they had thought. They worked to bring her body temperature up and to keep her from going into shock. They knew her injuries were great and her chance of survival was low.

The helicopter touched down and they rushed Sara off leaving Sofia to find the team and tell them what was going on. Every step she took seemed heavier than the next, and she felt as if she would never make it. When she finally arrived, she stopped at the end of the hall and watched the team. How was she going to tell them things may never be the same again? After taking a few deep breaths she walked up to them.

----------------------------------------------------

Hours passed by slowly with few word and each member of the team found themselves in the hospital chapel. They all seemed drawn there; regardless of the fact that not one of them would consider themselves to be religious. They wanted to cover all their bases in hopes for Sara making a full and quick recover. They prayed she wasn't hurt as badly as they thought.

All time had felt lost, when a nurse finally came in to tell them the doctor would talk to them shortly. However, 'shortly' seemed the wrong word. It seemed like yet more added hours were added to the angst they were feeling.

It had been agreed on that Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Brass would all be there when the doctor came out. Grissom didn't want to leave them out; after all they were just as much her family as his.

Broken ribs, punctured lung, spleen removal, internal bleeding, broken right arm, hypothermia, concussion, bruises, lacerations, lung infection, fractured left ankle, possible brain damage, paralysis, and nerve damages is the list the doctor gave them. He had spent more time explaining it all, however they were in shock as the list continued and his words just seemed to blend together. The doctor also explained how they had lost her for a moment but luckily they were able to bring her back.

One by one they each took turns standing next to Sara's bedside. The sight of her hooked up to the machines with tubes coming out of her became too much. It hurt them to see the woman they knew in a state of frailness- a sight that left them all tearing up. They each whispered encouragement into her ear and began the waiting game. Waiting for her to hopefully wake up and demand to be released so she could go finish her open cases.

--------------------

Three days after Sara was rescued, she opened her eyes and found herself washed in a world so white it seemed to glow. She looked down at herself and noted she seemed to match her surroundings. She felt no pain and she felt an unbelievable amount of freeness. She could hear unfamiliar voices while images of her friends played out along the walls. Images throughout her life played like a movie in the sky.

'Where am I,' she thought.

"This is a place between two worlds. You're sent here to wait." A voice came behind Sara.

Sara turned and looked behind her. "Wait for what?" As the person neared her she recognized her. "Cammie? I thought I was hallucinating earlier."

Cammie shook her head. "No Sara you weren't."

"That's good." Sara smiled and looked around. A picture of Grissom worrying caught her eye and she walked over to it. "He looks...I've never seen him look so broken."

Cammie walked over to Sara. "His heart was breaking there. The possibility of losing the one person he has ever loved frightens him." She looked at Sara. "His heart is shredding into a million pieces until he can hold you in his arms once again. He loves you very much; you're very lucky to have each other."

Sara dropped her head. She knew Grissom loved her, she really did but it was hard for her to trust the feelings. Her past relationships hadn't been all they appeared to be. Every man who had entered her life had always left her broken hearted. Since she and Grissom had started their love affair she feared he would do the same.

The sounds of people speaking had long since quieted and were replaced by soft sounds of beeps. She wondered how long she would be there. She turned back to face Cammie but noticed she was alone once again. "Cammie?"

A soft whimper in the corner caught Sara's attention. She took a moment before she walked in its direction. In the far most corner of the room Sara found a baby wrapped in a pale blue blanket. Kneeling down, she touched the baby. "Hey...shh." She looked around hoping to see someone that could help. "It's okay." Reluctantly she picked the baby up. The second Sara had the baby close to her body, he stopped crying.

Sara couldn't believe how comfortable she felt holding the tiny life in her arms. She thought it was the place she was in. She'd never been comfortable before holding a baby. She watched as the child wiggled around. "You are a cutie."

"He is." Cammie stood behind Sara once again. "I know you weren't far along Sara, I'm sorry, he wasn't meant to be."

Sara turned to face Cammie, "He's...mine?" Tears welled up in Sara's eyes. "I don't understand, why am I seeing him? Is it some kind of torture? Did he die because of me?"

"I don't know why you're getting to see him Sara, but for whatever reason...what happened to the two of you wasn't your fault."

"_Sara, honey you need to come back to me." Grissom's voice echoed in the room. "Please open your eyes."_

"Gil?"

"_I'm here Sara. I'm not going to leave you, just hang on." _

"What am I supposed to do?" Sara looked from the baby to Cammie.

Cammie stepped closer to Sara and took the baby out of Sara's arms. "You need to go back now. He'll be here waiting for you when it's your time. I'll take care of him until that time."

"But...I don't want to leave him." Sara reached out for her child. "I would've named him Jeffery." She watched as Cammie backed up into a raising fog. "WAIT!" She started to run into the blinding smog.

The fog engulfed Sara making it difficult for her to see and breath. She collapsed to the floor gagging. She couldn't breathe; she grasped her throat as she tried to inhale. She laid on the floor and surrendered herself to darkness.

----------------------------------------------

Catherine stood in the doorway to Sara's hospital room and watched Grissom hold the younger woman's hand. He had been there every moment he could. The doctors and nurses had told him a couple times to leave and get rest. For two days there had been no change. "How's she doing?"

Grissom looked over at Catherine for just a moment. "They took her off one of the medications a couple hours ago and removed her breathing tube a few minutes ago. All she has to do is to wake up." He caressed Sara's hair with his hand. "She could wake at anytime."

Catherine sighed as she walked over to join Grissom at the bedside. "Why don't you go home and get cleaned up? I'll stay and sit with her until you get back. When she does wake, you're not going to want to leave her."

Grissom knew Catherine was right, but he couldn't bear to leave her now either. He was afraid if he left and she woke, she would be hurt not to see him. He sighed softly as he contemplated leaving for a few minutes to clean up.

"Je...ff..ery..."

Both Grissom and Catherine's hearts skipped a beat. Both thought they were hearing things and it wasn't until they heard it again did they react.

"I'll go get someone." Catherine stated before darting out of the room.

Grissom had half heard Catherine as he jumped up to look down at Sara. "Sara? Sara can you open your eyes?" He waited but got no reaction. "Sara, you're safe and I'm right here with you but I need you to open your eyes." He dropped his head in frustration. He then thought of something and smiled to himself as he placed his lips next to her ear and whispered something.

After a few moments passed Sara slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Grissom. She thought he looked older and began to wonder how long she had been out. He seemed worn down and looked as if he hadn't slept in awhile. "Hi."

"Hi." Grissom couldn't help but laugh. He felt so relieved she was awake and talking to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Sara closed her eyes for a moment and looked back at Grissom. "What happened?"

"What do you last remember?"

Sara thought for a moment. She was at her car when someone called her name. She had no time to react when she fell to the ground. She remembered looking up at a woman before everything went black. She thought hard there was something else. "Cammie."

"Cammie?" Grissom shook his head. He didn't understand. He wondered what Natalie did to Sara that was so bad that Sara could only remember that far back.

"Dark...it was dark and cold. I could feel rain on my arm. I was tired and it hurt. Cammie was there. She told me to hold on." Sara's memory was hazy and she began to second guess herself.

"Sara, Cammie wasn't there. You were found by three women. They stayed with you until helped arrived." Grissom began to rub Sara's thigh in order to provide her with a bit of comfort.

Sara watched Grissom touch her. "Gil...I...why can't I feel you touching my leg?" Panic started to set in as she tried to will herself to feel Grissom's touch.

"Hey look at me." Grissom moved his hand from Sara's leg to touch her face. Once Sara was looking him in the eyes, he tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Whatever happens I'll always be here for you."

Sara shook her head, "I can't ask you to do that. What if..."

"You're not asking me to do anything. I love you and we'll get through it together." Grissom kissed Sara softly on her lips. He was happy in that moment. He had the most important thing in his life back. As long as he had Sara by his side, everything else that may or may not happen wouldn't matter.

----------THE END----------


End file.
